In a display device comprising a pair of opposing substrates, a structure involving the bonding one of the substrates, on which signal lines, switching elements, pixel electrodes, etc., are formed, and the other substrate, on which a light-shielding layer, color filters, etc., are formed, has been widely adopted. In such a display device, if a displacement in the bonding between the substrates occurs, the colors of adjacent pixels are mixed, color mixing occurs, the signal lines and the light-shielding layer are displaced, and the aperture ratio is thereby lowered.
Recently, higher resolution and a higher aperture ratio have been required for display devices for smartphones and tablet computers. As the pixel size becomes small with a higher resolution, the aperture ratio is reduced since the proportion of signal lines and the light-shielding layer to the pixel area becomes higher. As an example of a technology for securing the aperture ratio while achieving high resolution, an organic electric field light-emitting display device in which a first sub-pixel emitting light of a first color and a second sub-pixel emitting light of a second color are arranged in the same column line, and a third sub-pixel emitting light of a third color is arranged in a column line adjacent to the column line in which the first sub-pixel and the second sub-pixel are arranged, is disclosed.